


Work It Out

by Carerra_os



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [53]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Harrington, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Dom/sub, Frottage, Light Feminization, M/M, Name-Calling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Spit Kink, Top Billy Hargrove, Wet & Messy, sweaty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Steve shows up in the middle of Billy's workout, Billy adjusts his workout accordingly.-Steve forgets words, brain going foggy, jaw going slack as Billy picks up the bench-press bar like it is nothing, more weight on it than what Steve is composed of and it gives himthoughts.He just stands there watching as Billy slowly starts moving through his reps, getting sweatier and sweatier by the minutes. He has forgotten all about Max and the reason he is here.Billy grins, licks over his teeth, dick rising in his loose shorts at the hungry look in Steve’s eyes “See something you like pretty boy?”“Yeah.” Billy is surprised by how easy the breathy little reply comes as Steve’s eyes drop lower, lower to where Billy’s dick is tenting his shorts.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673560
Comments: 13
Kudos: 252





	Work It Out

**Work It Out**

Steve does not know why he is doing this, it is a bad idea. They should not be telling Max anything but Lucas already let the cat out of the bag, so showing her the real deal will not make things worse, right? Steve is not so sure, but the kid had been insistent and begging, so here Steve is knocking on Billy Hargrove’s door.

The Camaro is in the driveway so Steve knows Billy is home he just really hopes Max is the one to answer the door. But Max does not answer the door. No sweaty mid workout Billy does and like Steve tries not to stare but Billy’s shirt is sticking and clinging and it is easy to get caught up in it. He knows better than to look during gym, just a stolen glance here and there, but there are no classmates here to catch him and he forgets himself as he follows Billy, who does not even ask why he is here, inside.

Steve forgets words, brain going foggy, jaw going slack as Billy picks up the bench-press bar like it is nothing, more weight on it than what Steve is composed of and it gives him _thoughts._ He just stands there watching as Billy slowly starts moving through his reps, getting sweatier and sweatier by the minutes. He has forgotten all about Max and the reason he is here. 

Billy grins, licks over his teeth, dick rising in his loose shorts at the hungry look in Steve’s eyes “See something you like pretty boy?”

“Yeah.” Billy is surprised by how easy the breathy little reply comes as Steve’s eyes drop lower, lower to where Billy’s dick is tenting his shorts.

“It’s all for you, come and get some.” That is all of the motivation Steve’s horny brain needs to move closer, to drop to his knees and shuffle until his nose is pressed against Billy’s clothed dick. Steve moans at the scent of him, all sweat and cologne, as Billy keeps doing reps, slow and steady like he is unaffected.

Billy makes a noise of encouragement in a state of disbelief over how easy it is to get King Steve to drop to his knees.

Steve mouths at the cloth separating him from Billy’s dick, sucking at the tip soaking the fabric with his spit, keeps going until he tastes the barest hint of pre. He wants more, wants all of it, as his hands find resting places right above Billy’s knees. Steve uses his teeth to pull the waistband of Billy’s shorts down, danger of the weight moving right above his head just adding to the heat in his belly. Billy’s dick springs free smearing pre against Steve’s nose as it goes, the scent of him stronger without the cotton barrier, all musk and pre and Steve is salivating.

“Jesus fucking christ, knew you were a bitch from the moment I first saw you. I knew you’d be the best fucking bitch around here.” Billy groans out, hands tightening on the bar. 

Steve groans at the words before moving to take Billy into his mouth, moaning around Billy’s girth, heavy on his tongue. It is a lot and Steve cannot suck all of Billy down like he wants to, not if he does not want to choke. The thought sends heat in his belly, but he is not ready for that, not yet, another time definitely, he definitely wants Billy to make him choke on it in the future.

Steve brings one hand up to fist around the base of Billy’s cock, the way girls have done to him plenty of times in the past. Steve starts bobbing his head, moving his hand in time, as drool slips down his chin, dick hard and leaking against the seam of his tight pants.

Billy is getting close. It has been a long time since he has gotten a blowjob from someone he actually finds attractive and this situation with Steve is peak fantasy for him. He has been thinking about it since he first saw Steve at Tina’s party.

Steve startles as the weighted bar hits the ground with a loud bang a foot or so behind him, denting the wood where it lands. Steve nearly pulls completely off of Billy before a hand in his hair pulls him back, eyes sliding up to see Billy looking down at him with hooded eyes.

Billy’s free hand pets over Steve’s jaw, his cheek thumbing around his lips before pressing in just to see Steve’s mouth stretch even wider. Steve moans and Billy spurts pre right down his throat. Steve chokes a little, eyes going wet as he breathes through his nose hard, still bobbing his head, tongue working around Billy’s length. 

“Oh fuck baby, keep your mouth open.” Steve’s dick kicks hard at the words, jaw going slack as Billy pulls his dick out, he wants it back.

Billy wraps his hand around his cock, two storks and he is painting over Steve’s pretty face, some shooting in his mouth, dripping down his chin, dripping off onto his preppy polo shirt. 

Steve keeps his jaw hanging open, tilting his chin up to keep the cum in his mouth from escaping, eyes going up to where Billy is looking down at him, eyes blown wide, hungry.

Billy is going to lose his fucking mind, finding Steve in a sheltered little town like Hawkins, a fucking wet dream down on his knees waiting for direction, direction from Billy. Billy strokes his hand over Steve’s cheek and jaw again smearing cum into his skin, before thumbing at Steve’s cum slick bottom lip “Swallow.” Billy groans when Steve immediately does as he is told.

Salty a little biter, Steve hums with approval and wants more, tongue coming out to lick over what he can catch from his upper lip and chin.

Billy sits down heavily on the edge of the weight bench, hands still on Steve, he uses the one in Steve’s hair to pull him up. “Get up here and ride my thigh, I want to see you cum in your pants pretty boy.” Billy rasps and Steve is on him in a second eager oh so eager to comply. 

Billy laughs as Steve settles heavily on his thigh, one hand dropping to Steve’s hip, the other still fisted in his thick hair.

Steve whines, when he tries to shift his hips only for Billy’s hands to tighten, stilling him, keeping him from searching out his release.

“Just a minute, patience is a virtue.” Not one Billy has but that is not the point, Billy just wants to get his mouth on Steve first, he has wanted to taste him for months.

Steve lets out a hitching breath, hips shifting and failing to get anywhere as Billy licks up his sweaty neck, over his chin. Billy has his own cum on his tongue as he thrusts it between Steve’s swollen lips. Steve moans around that tongue, licks at it, sucking the cum from it as it slides around his mouth. A whine coming forth unbidden as Billy pulls back, teeth scraping over his bottom lip before biting down and giving a tug. 

God Billy wants to absolutely wreck Steve, see all the noises he can wring out of him, but first he wants to see Steve wreak himself. “Get your pants off, leave your panties on and then ride my thigh.” Billy says tongue out, the temptation of feeling more of Steve’s skin too much to resist.

Steve stands on wobbly legs trying to ignore how the panty comment makes his cheeks heat, there will be plenty of time to explore that later. He strips quickly, Billy’s fingers catching and holding the waistband of Steve light blue briefs, when they threaten to come down with his tight jeans. Steve struggles as he kicks off his shoes, stepping out of his jeans, socks still on and nearly falling but Billy’s hands are firm on his hips pulling him down to straddle Billy’s sweaty thigh again.

Billy rolls his eyes at the foreign name printed on the waist band on Steve's briefs, of fucking course they are some expensive imported brand, but he has to admit Steve looks good in them. Dick filling them out without room to spare, pulling the fabric taunt, pre leaving a puddle of dark stained soft cotton pointing up toward Steve’s belly. Billy’s dick is hidden under his shorts again, leg of his shorts rucked up close to the crease of his thigh so he can feel Steve’s bare thighs against his skin. 

“Go on pretty boy, start moving.” Billy’s hands loosens on his hips, touch soft instead of holding and Steve gives a little experimental roll of his hips. Billy does not stop him, and Steve does it again. His hands finding perches on Billy’s shoulders as he starts rolling his hips with abandon, grinding down against Billy’s bare thigh, so much better without his rough jeans between them.

Billy trails his hands down and back to Steve’s ass encouraging him closer, flesh firm with a layer of fat. Billy wonders how good it will wobble, from slapping thrusts or a slapping hand, determined to find out later. He palms Steve’s ass and presses his cheeks together before spreading them, then repeating the action.

Steve’s hands clench and unclench on Billy’s shoulders, knees bent, socked toes pressed into the wood under his feet as he arches on the balls of his feet, socks threatening to slide as he rocks faster on Billy’s thigh, sweat pooling and slicking their skin, soaking into Steve’s briefs. Steve is close, so close, more and more pre spurting in his briefs, soaking through the fabric, sliding down his dick and mixing with sweat, he just, he just needs something, just a little more.

“Are you going to come for me like a good bitch?” Billy asks, he can tell Steve is close by all the pleading wanton noises leaving his plush swollen lips. His own dick perking up at the slick slide of Steve grinding down on his thigh, so much moisture between them that the hairs on their legs barely even tug. “Want to see you cream your panties for me baby.” Billy rasps, mouthing at Steve’s neck, his collarbone, all the skin he can reach. 

That should not be what does it for him, that should not be what makes his balls draw up and his back arch, pressing his dick hard against Billy’s thick thigh, but it does, and he is thinking about wearing panties as he cums, briefs absolutely fucking ruined between the cum and the sweat.

“You put on a good fucking show.” Billy praises, Steve giving a hitching whine at the praise as Billy licks into his panting mouth, his spent dick giving a weak little kick.

Good, he did good. Steve has always liked being told he did good and he can do even better. He is sure of it, can, can, he does not know but he wants Billy to tell him he is good again.

Billy drops back to lay out over the workout bench, pulling Steve with him. Steve is still straddling his thigh but now he is resting against Billy’s chest panting. 

Steve presses his face against Billy’s sweaty shirts, rubbing his face in it, rucking it up as he tries to memorize the scent of him, wanting it to never leave his nose.

Billy gives a chuckle cursing under his breath, as Steve sucks at the sweaty fabric of his shirt, mouth unintentionally brushing over a nipple, and then intentionally sucking at it through cotton. “Fuck pretty boy, I want to absolutely wreak you.” Billy groans out, hand cupping the back of Steve’s skull, the hair damp with sweat, Steve just makes a noise of agreement in the back of his throat. 

“So not that I am complaining, but what brought you here anyhow?” Billy asks as he pulls Steve’s up with ease and manhandles him into straddling both his thighs, leaving them hip to hip, chest to sweaty chest. 

Steve can feel Billy’s cock filling out again, under his ass, knows his sweaty cum drenched briefs are staining Billy’s shorts and he cannot remember a thing, just gives a raspy stupid laugh and shrugs. He is sure it is not important, nothing is more important than seeing if Billy can lift him as easily as he was lifting weights.

Billy will let it slide for now, the not answering. He is pretty sure Steve does not have the brain cells left to think with anything other than his dick judging by his glassy eyed look.

“Wanna know if you can lift me as easily.” Steve’s words are slurred as he presses his nose into the hollow of Billy’s throat, licking at the sweat pooled there. “Can you bench press me while we fuck, it be fucking hot.” The words come out slow and slurred and go right to Billy’s dick. 

“I don’t know if you can handle that pretty boy” Billy teases, he can do it, he knows he fucking can. He has been building up how much he can bench press and for how long with this exact scenario in mind. What is the point of having all of these muscles if he cannot manhandle the prettiest boy in town.

Steve’s stomach burns with the tease, rutting his hips down against Billy’s hard cock tented in his shorts beneath him. “I can, I can promise.” Steve whines into Billy’s neck, he wants it, wants it so bad, wants Billy to use him to work out both his dick and his deltoids. 

How is Billy supposed to say no to that, not that he was going to but fuck. Maybe Billy is the one who is going to be wreaked, how is he supposed to continue pretending to be straight after this. Billy glances at the clock, sees the time, more than enough time to wreak Steve before he needs to clean up the mess or regret it and after all the noises Steve was making Billy knows Max will not dare come out of her room. 

Steve grumbles a complaint, whines and clings when Billy pushes him away, manhandles them both to standing before pressing Steve back toward the bench.

“I’m getting lube, stay where I put you.” Billy says when Steve tries to cling, pressing him to lay on the bench, thighs straddling it, hand against the back of Steve’s neck for a long moment before pulling away.

Steve huffs, a pout on his lips but stays where he is put even as Billy moves away. He wants to reach out, wants him to come back but he also wants to be good. Steve rubs his face against the leather of the bench, gets distracted by the scent clinging to it, sweat covering it, laps as it, hips rutting down against the bench, dick trapped in his sticky briefs as it starts filling again.

Billy curses under his breath, pre spurting in his shorts as he finds Steve rutting lazily down against the pleather bench, ass on display, jiggling. “Fuck.” Billy says a little louder, crouching down behind Steve, and gives his ass a slap, watches as it ripples with momentum.

Steve lets loose a startled little shout, dick kicking, uncomfortable in his sticky briefs and back arching at the unexpected shock. Steve lifts to look back at Billy, and Billy moves quickly pressing him back down where he wants him. “What did I say?” Billy asks, tone hard.

“Stay where you put me.” Steve’s voice is whisper soft and shaky, stomach all liquid heat as Billy’s grip on the back of his neck loosens, sliding down his spine.

“Good boy.” Billy grins at the sweet kneeing noise Steve lets out on a shuddery breath, hands pulling Steve until his hips are off of the bench, stomach and chest still laid out over it.

Steve's dick feels like it is going to explode at the praise, at the term. He wants to hear it again, wants to be Billy’s good boy. So he stays where he is, trying not to shift his hips as Billy works his briefs down to his knees leaving his ass bare. Steve chews on his bottom lip waiting, a shiver of anticipation, and a sharp breath passing his lips as Billy’s big hands frame his ass, palm his cheeks and spread them apart.

“You ever been fucked before?” Billy asks, pretty sure he already knows the answer in a small town like Hawkins. Steve’s so thirsty for it though, so ready and willing, Billy thinks maybe he has gone out of town to seek out this sort of thing before.

“No.” Steve moans out, wants it, wants Billy’s dick inside of him, wants whatever Billy will give him, needs it.

“Really? Because you were born to be a bitch baby.” Billy says hotly, slicking his fingers with lube and pressing one in, the slide easy, Steve all lose and pliant hips hitching once before falling still, so good, listening to Billy like that. “Think maybe you're lying, I could easily get another finger in you already.”

“Not lying!” Steve says a little desperate for Billy to believe him, not hearing the teasing tone in his haze. “Do it, did it last night, by myself.” 

That is an image that goes right to Billy’s dick. He is aching, thinking about Steve fingering himself, needs to see it. “Do it yourself, want to see it, want to watch you open yourself up for me.”

Steve whines, shaking, hips shifting with need, whining higher when he tries to move and Billy’s hand goes firm on his neck again. “No like this, I want a good view.” Steve huffs another whine of complaint but stops trying to move, hand waving by his ass waiting for the lube.

Billy drips an ample amount onto Steve’s fingers, watches as he keeps his position on the bench as much as he can while pressing two fingers in right away. Billy settles lower on his hunches, eyes transfixed as Steve’s rim stretches easy around his finger.

Steve’s cheeks are hot and he is leaking all over the floor as he works those fingers in and out a few times. He cannot quite get the right angle to hit his prostate in this position and it is frustrating. He adds a third finger, the stretch good, but not as good as it would be if it were Billy’s fingers, or better yet his dick.

Steve whines pitifully, and Billy breaks from his staring moving to action.. He pulls Steve’s briefs completely off his legs, gets his own shorts off, shirt already discarded back in his room. Billy smears lube all over his dick before replacing Steve’s fingers with it. 

“Please!” Steve cries out, as the head of Billy’s dick presses up against his rim, wants it, needs it, has thought about it so many times after feeling Billy grind up against him in every gym class. 

“Fuck baby, say it again.” Billy has pre drooling against Steve’s rim, circling his dick teasingly against it.

“Please! Please Billy, want it.” Steve answers without hesitation, rewarded with Billy sliding in, pressing in slowly, oh so slowly. It is torture, and Billy is holding him by the hips so even if Steve wanted to disobey him and move he cannot.

“Good boy.” Billy rasps, fucking delighted as he fucks in slowly, short little thrusts, until he is bottomed out, hips flush with Steve’s ass.

Steve breathes heavily, he is so full. He has never been this full before, his fingers have never stretched him this wide, nor gone this deep, it is so much, too much, not enough, Steve is not sure, cannot think straight.

Billy lets Steve adjust, mouth working hickeys across his shoulders, mouth moving up to work one against the back of his neck, one that will still be easy to hide in the fall chill.

“‘illy up, bench.” Steve slurs out when his mind and body finally settle on not enough. He wants to feel Billy moving, wants to be lifted in the air while Billy fucks up into him, moved up and down on the thick cock inside of him, just the thought has his dick drooling again. 

Billy chuckles when he realizes what Steve wants, happy to oblige. Billy hooks an arm around Steve’s waist, grabs the back of one of his thighs, and then pulls him back from the bench with him, until Steve is basically sitting in his lap.

Steve shifts his hips at the new position, rolls his hips, moaning at the feel as Billy shifts his grip, a hand on the back of each of Steve’ thighs.

Billy grins as he slowly stands and Steve chokes out a gasp at the change hands dropping to Billy’s arms, finding perches and going still. Billy’s hands slide a little, to the bend of Steve’s knees, his back firmly against his chest, Billy rolls his hips, chin hooked over Steve’s shoulder watching his cock drool and kick. 

Oh god, Billy really can lift him as easily as he had been lifting that weight! Steve cannot get his mouth to close, to many sounds coming out, is pretty sure he is drooling. Steve wishes he could see, god maybe if he is lucky, if he is good he can convince Billy to do this at his house, in front of his parent’s closet with the full length mirrors covering the doors. 

Billy lifts Steve up slowly, the sweat pooling where their bodies meet slick and musky, Billy lifts him nearly off before easing him back down just as slowly. “One.”

Steve blinks, brain lost and hazy as Billy lifts him up again, like he is nothing, like it is no strain at all, dick dragging right over his prostate, good, so good, but god he wants more. “Two”

Steve caught Billy in the middle of his workout, he still has a few reps to go, and he wants to make Steve beg again, the word please falling so pretty from his lips too sweet to resist. “Three.”

Steve blinks again, catching up as Billy lowers him “Four.”

“illy!” Billy grins, teeth settling against the skin of Steve’s shoulder as he sucks a new mark, Steve’s arms coming up and back, hands curling in his hair.

“Five.” Steve whines so pretty, following it shortly by a moan as Billy lifts him again.

God, he wants to do this in front of a mirror some time. Billy should have dragged Steve to his bedroom, of course then he would have two messes to clean up. 

“Six.” Steve tugs at Billy’s curls, tries to shift his hips, but he has no leverage, there is nothing he can do but tug harder.

“Seven.” Billy hisses biting in reprimands at Steve’s sweaty skin when his hair is pulled hard, the pain making his dick throb as he slowly lifts Steve up, a spurt of pre mixing with the lube, making the slide even smoother. 

Steve spurts pre up against his belly, at the sharp pain in his neck, something he did not even think he would be into, something no girls ever tried, but he has always liked the bite of nails digging into his back, so maybe he should have had an inkling.

Billy grins around Steve’s flesh purpling as his teeth keep working at it, turning it a lovely shade of reddish purple, as Billy keeps up the slow reps, torturing himself as much as Steve but he still has not said the magic word.

“Eleven” Steve whines, pressing his head back hard on Billy’s shoulder, he wants, wants more, wants Billy to move faster, to stop doing actual reps no matter how hot it is. “‘illy.” Steve’s voice crack, a little wet sort of plea to it.

He is close to giving Billy what he wants, he can tell he can practically taste it on Steve’s salty skin. 

“Twelve.” Steve turns his face nuzzling against Billy’s sweaty cheek, blonde curls sticking and twisting with his own hair matted down around his face.

“‘illy” Steve slurs, tongue out lapping at Billy’s damp cheek, licking into Billy’s mouth when he turns his head up from Steve’s decorated shoulder to meet his mouth.

“You want something, got to ask for it. Fourteen.” Billy’s teeth pull at Steve’s bottom lips. His muscles are starting to strain, lifting a person up and down is a lot different than the weighted bar.

Steve sucks his own lip in when Billy lets it go, moaning around it, a trail of spit connecting the two of them, Steve gets lost in watching it pull and snap, “Fifteen.”

“‘illy” Steve sucks in a heavy breath, the low grade heat in his belly turning up a new notch as a “please” falls from his lips.

It sounds just as pretty as last time, has Billy groaning into Steve’s neck as he lifts him, “Say it again.”

“Please” it is a little hiccupy thing, followed by another “please ‘illy” and then another.

A whole litany of pleas falling from Steve’s plush lips as Billy finishes one last slow rep “Twenty.”

“Good boy.” Billy shifts his hold a little firmer, before shifting his hips, holding Steve still instead of lifting him up and down, Billy starts out with sharp short thrusts.

Steve loses his words, lost in it, this, this is what he wanted, needed it, dick drooling and bobbing against his belly as Billy works toward a faster momentum.

More sweat drips down them both, most of it Billy's, beads of it sliding down his face as he thrusts into Steve faster and faster. Steve clenches around him, breath hitching and constant pleasurable sounds accompanying the sound of flesh on flesh. 

Steve’s dick is drooling heavily against his belly, pre filling his belly button and sliding down, to add to the cum, sweat, and fresh pre he is already covered in, his ball dripping as they slap up with each hard thrust. Billy’s dick is a constant pressure against his prostate like this, an unrelenting force.

Steve tightens around Billy’s dick, clenching, with no rhythm as Billy keeps going, starting to fatigue but unwilling to quit, not until Steve cums. “Be a good boy and cum for me.”

Steve’s balls draw up, feet arching uselessly, hands going tighter in Billy’s curls as he cums, spilling over his belly and the workout bench right in front of him, cum a stark contrast on the dark pleather.

“So good for me.” Billy praises as he slows his thrust, dick still hard, he is close but he is not done yet.

Steve whines as Billy pulls his dick out and lowers him to the ground, legs like gelatin, the only thing keeping him up is Billy. Steve goes easy, lets Billy move him. Billy pushes him down on the bench, his back smearing the puddle of cum he spilled over it.

“Billy” Steve asks, bottom lip pulled between his teeth, falling loose when he sees Billy’s dick still hard and leaking. He does not know if he can take it but fuck he wants it, wants to feel Billy cum inside of him.

“Going to wreck you remember” Billy licks over his mouth, pushing Steve’s legs up, as he settles on the bench.

“Already did.” Steve mumbles words more slur, as his legs rest against Billy’s chest, hooking over his shoulders as Billy lines up. He presses back into Steve without further warning pulling a cry from him as he is suddenly full again. 

“Nah you can take some more, pretty boy, going to fill you up, leave you dripping like the bitch you are.” Billy reminds before starting up a hard fast pace, skin smacking, pressing up and over Steve, forcing his knees against his chest.

Billy uses the arm of the bench to anchor himself, keeping him from tipping as he fuck into Steve. Billy is close, Steve’s hitching cries and whines bringing him closer, so fucking close. 

“‘illy” Steve chants on each breath between those little hitching moaning whines, hands on Billy’s knees as he just takes it. Steve loves it, does not want Billy to ever stop even if he is sure his own dick is not going to rise again anytime soon.

“Open your mouth.” Billy commands, groaning as Steve’s jaw drops obediently, blinking dewy eyes up at him when Billy spits into his mouth. “Swallow.”

Steve does, eye falling closed, like it is the best thing he has ever tasted and that, that does it, that pushes Billy over the edge, as he spills into Steve, jack-rabbiting his hips until it becomes too much and his cock is softening. 

God, he is so full, yet empty as Billy pulls out, feels sticky hot cum start leaking out of him. He should feel embarrassed, especially as Billy pulls back, eyes dark as he looks at Steve's sloppy rim, but all he feels is heat in his belly that makes him want.

“So fucking good.” Billy praises again, groaning at the way those words make Steve’s hole clench around nothing. He wants to fill him back up but he is spent and so is Steve.

Billy glances at the clock, he cannot linger too long, but he can spare a few minutes. Billy has always been a fan of cuddling, and he has no doubt Steve will really be a bitch if he does not get some post coital attention. Steve gives a questioning hum, as Billy pulls him, Billy sliding onto the floor dragging Steve on top of him, curling his arms around Steve’s back, chin against his crown.

Oh, cuddling, Steve really likes cuddling, melts into it, sliding his legs down over Billy’s, bending one to hook his ankle over one of Billy’s ankles, cheek against his chest.

“You’re kind of gross huh.” Billy chuckles as Steve presses his nose against his sweaty chest lapping at it.

“One to talk” Steve replies, Billy hums agreement. Steve rubs his face against Billy’s chest once more, nose sliding against the crease where Billy’s arm meets his chest, before turning up and tucking it under Billy’s chin.

“You have ten minutes and then you have to go.” Steve's pleasant cum blissed bubble bursts at Billy’s words, stomach dropping out.

Billy does not miss the change in Steve, the way his body tenses, fist curling against Billy’s shoulders before going loose again. If Billy had not been paying attention it would have been easily missed. 

“Can’t have my ol’ man walking in on this, you got plans tonight?” Technically Billy has plans, but he is not about to go and pretend to be interested in some girl when he could go another round with Steve, get a proper cuddle after.

“No.” Steve says, feeling lighter that Billy wants to see him again.

“Now you do, you got nine minutes left before you have to get dressed and get out of here, better make them count.” Billy thinks about maybe bringing dinner and beers with him, picking up a move from Family Video like a date, maybe it can even be that.

“Have something in mind?” Steve asks tilting his head up to bat his lashes at Billy, lips brushing Billy’s chin trailing up.

“Can think of a few things.” Billy tangled a hand in Steve’s hair kissing him hard, he does not care why Steve showed up today, he is just glad he did.

**-End**

**Author's Note:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
